History of the Green Protection Agency
category:Green Protection Agency GPA History Import of Material. ---- Recognition of GPA as Official Green Team Alliance Early on May 17, 2006, the Legion made an announcement Recognizing the GPA as the official Green Alliance. Many other alliances followed suit. The following are the official statements made by alliance leaders in Chronological order: Legion Recognizes GPA The Legion wishes to announce today the Legion recognition of the Green Protection Agency (GPA) as the official alliance of the Green Team. Although the cyberverse has held the Grand Global Alliance (GGA) as the official Green Team alliance, Legion leadership does not share this view. In all matters with Green Team members the GPA will come first, and all others second in terms of Legion relations. Time and time again the GPA has proven themselves as respectable, productive members of the cyberverse. The time has for them to obtain the recognition that the GPA deserves. Both the Legion and the GPA have shared a healthy respect for one another for sometime now. The Legion looks forward to continuing to reap the benefits of our growing relationship with the Green Protection Agency. A non-aggression pact between our two alliances is expected to be announced within a week’s time. There are others that will claim dominance in the Green Team, in the Legion however these claims will fall onto deaf ears. The Green Protection Agency is now and forever shall be the one true Green Team alliance and the Legion wishes the very best to our friends there. GATO Recognizes GPA I speak today on behalf of the Global Alliance, beside our friends in the Legion. The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization herein pledges its support for the Green Protection Agency which in its rich history, has proven to be the most stable and driven organization within the sphere of its choosing. This pledge does not nullify any diplomatic current talks between the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and the Grand Global Alliance unless otherwise noted by the Grand Global Alliance. This statement by the Global Alliance assures that along with the Legion, the Green Protection Agency has our endorsement as the official alliance of the Green Sphere. Thank you. Note: This statement was made by GATO Founder Depraved of New England NPO Recognizes GPA The New Pacific Order recognizes Green Protection Agency (GPA) as the preeminent authority within the Green trading sphere. Regarding our history of interaction with the alliances of the Green sphere, we note the immaculate diplomatic acumen and commitment to the peaceful interchange of ideas that GPA has consistently put forward. We believe that GPA has nothing but good intentions toward our Order, and to show our inherent support and commitment to the rise of the Green Protection Agency to its rightful place, the New Pacific Order will break off all diplomatic relations with any other alliances within the Green trading sphere. The New Pacific Order looks forward to continued friendly relations with GPA and its mission of peaceful coexistance. The Fourth Alliance Council Electron Sponge Rysonia Moscovy Nosedondekistan EMPEROR OF THE NEW PACIFIC ORDER HIS IMPERIAL HIGHNESS, IVAN MOLDAVI Presidents ---- Relevant Links First DoN Green Sanctions Treaty GPA Academy Angevin quits (First time.) UB Impersonation Incident Earliest GPA Charter FredsDragon Leaving ---- Dates 25-February 06 - Founding? (Registration date of Phil) 16-February 07 - Sad Panda Day, The Resignation of Shay, Reyne, Bustylarue, and Mike Sierra. 17-February 07 - More notable resignations: Genobadass, Beyondvalor ---- Figures of Note Founders Other Notables ---- M-word Attempts Echo CGA CGS Other things to fill In GCUN IGC